


Babydoll

by chanchan_von_heinerstien



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Indulgent, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchan_von_heinerstien/pseuds/chanchan_von_heinerstien
Summary: For Romy, bc ily.





	Babydoll

"Sweet girl, sweet thing, don't you want Daddy's cock?" 

He says this in a voice as thick and sweet as honey, and you say, _yes, Daddy_ , like a good girl.

He's seated at the edge of your own bed, and you feel a slight trill up your spine. It's much more _intimate_ than your previous encounters with him, and you wonder what he's playing at. 

Apparently, and like always, he knows this train of thought in your head, and grins, sharp and toothy and only slightly menacing.

"What?" He questions, and spreads his knees in a gesture you know well by now, "Your daddy can't reward you now and then? After all, sweetie, you've been such a good girl."

At this, you melt, always weak for those loving little pet names that drip like liquid sugar from his mouth. You bite your lip and blush, and kneel before him, your _rightful place_ as he's told you before. His smile softens, and it's a whimper you give when he runs that big, gloved hand through your hair, leaving a hint of claw in its wake. 

"Who do you belong to?" He titters gently, unoccupied hand reaching to open the front of his colorful suit. "Hm?"

"You," it's a pathetic little sound, but you know he likes it, and within moments you're faced with a slimy, purple-black tentacle.

_Oh,_ he's in a playful mood after all, tentacle curly wetly against your mouth. You open, and it tastes like burnt sugar and charred candy, a musk unidentifiable as it fills your mouth.

You moan around it, opening wider until you're almost gagging, lips flush around the base and rub your tongue on the underside, where it is bumpy with sensitive little nubs.

He purrs, and it's a sound that makes your soaked cunt clench around nothing.

"Good girl." His hands treat you like porcelain, and a part of your mind supposes you are, compared to this creature that has fitted itself into every part of your soul.

The appendage undulates in your mouth, a spasm of pleasure, but he's no where close to tipping off that edge yet. He mumbles nonsense and coos delicately in a language you don't understand, but something primal that lives in the marrow of your bones does, and it makes you tremble. You make obscene noises around his alien dick, mouth dripping with that burnt sugar slime and your own saliva.

His fingers grip your hair, and pull you off with a slick sound, the purple thing curling almost lovingly against your cheek, smearing that slick.

"Come here, baby doll," he pats a spot behind him, and you're up obediently, like the good girl you are, but before you go to put your weight on the bed, he coos "Hands and knees."

You obey, every part of your lower regions quivering with need. You're still clothed, pyjamas decorated with small clouds that you know would soon meet their doom.

He's behind you, on his knees, the bed dipping with your combined weight, and his hands wrap around your hips and bring your backside flush to his writhing cock.

"See what you do to me, baby?"

You moan outwardly now, elbows giving out to bury your face in the pillow before you.  
He giggles, long fingers replacing his dick, rubbing against your cunt from the outside of your pants.

"Already so wet for me," he praises, and you whimper in reply.

Surprisingly, he doesn't rip off your pants this time, but instead hooks two fingers to each hip and yanks your pants down over your ass and thighs.

Your underwear, he does rip, claws suddenly growing and tenderly pulling away the fragile material.

"I'm going to destroy you baby," he promises, "I'm going to tear you apart."

His flexible cock presses against your cunt, needing no confirmation to slip just inside to tease you.

"Oh, but not today, baby. You'll float," the tentacle presses steadily inside you, filling you up with a solid, fluid motion, "but not today."

Your moaning is almost incoherent, you've never been so turned on in your life, and it escalates into breathy, needy noises as he sets a pace to thrust in and out of your greedy hole.

"Gonna cum for me? I can smell it on you babydoll, always so sweet and tangy when you cum." His appendage twists cruelly inside you, pressing against your cervix and every other spot that makes you spasm.

And you do cum for him, pussy gripping ("so _greedy_ baby") him desperately and pillow becoming soaked from your drool as it spills from your moaning mouth.

You go limp, tilting your hips up to more easily receive him as he grunts and growls and chases for his own orgasm.

It takes what seems like forever for him to catch it, but you cum a second time as his frame above you bends unnaturally and his claws dig into the marks on your hips and he fills you with thick, dark cum, that smells like rot and butterscotch. 

" _good girl, so good, so good for me, for Pennywise_."

His cock retreats from your dripping cunt, and his smile can be felt in the air. You go completely slack on the bed, spent and leaking and tired, and his hands press gently into your skin as he nuzzles your hair.

"Gotta blast babydoll," he says quietly, "you know how hungry I get after a good fuck."

You don't mind, knowing that he'll be back by the time you wake up, and drift into darkness that welcomes you with eager arms.


End file.
